Undercurrent
by Kyzer IX
Summary: In an alternate universe two expert Anbu Black Ops shinobi are brought together through heated missions. With a focus on character development, good writing and an interesting plot I hope to drag all Naruto lovers into my imagination.
1. Team Sasoriza

**I do not own Naruto.**

 **No, you're right. Anbu shouldn't die that easily.**

 **So here's some justice (and a neat story)**

 **WARNING:  
-This is based off of my alternate universe of **_**New Horizons**_ **. It would be wise to read that as well/before reading this, but** **it is not a critical requirement** **.-**

* * *

 **4:56PM; Konoha; Hokage Office**

Amid the weakly lit room sat a sole shinobi surrounded by papers. As an essential portion to the position of village leader, the man devotedly filled out stacks of paperwork. Running a hand through his spikey blonde hair, Namikaze Minato sighed quietly to himself.

"Hm?" the intellectual man questioned aloud. A more concerning folder fell into view after he acquired a fresh heap, filling out the final document of his last batch. 'This must have been what Inoichi was talking about.'

Opening the manila envelope, Minato looked over the solitary file within.

_ **Classified; Mission Rank 'A'** _

 **Location:** Land of Rivers – Southern Region

 **Enemies:** !Suna~; !Unknown

 **Details:** Anbu Black Ops intelligence along Konoha borders have detailed suspicious shinobi activity in western neighboring country. Signs indicate small Suna escort and rendezvous with third party contact. As Suna aligns itself further from Konoha, we grow weary of their activities as a close threat.

 **Shinobi Allocated:** _ _ _ _

_l_

 **Assignment:** Investigate suspicious activity; confront enemy with intent to capture for purpose of interrogation. Eyes open for third party variable; gathering intelligence is essential to operation. Lethal force granted.

 **_** **END** **_**

'Suna…hm.' the Hokage thought calmly, pondering his resources. 'The team should be small for this. Two, with utmost discretion. Alright…'

"Daisuke-san." he called casually, standing to approach a wide filing cabinet.

"Yes Minato-sama." the Hokage's hand entered from his place monitoring the hallway.

"Bring these Anbu to me." he said calmly as he shuffled through the documents, handing the man two ninja dossiers.

"Yes sir." he responded with a bow, disappearing in a burst of smoke.

Not a minute went by before a shinobi's presence caused Minato to look up from the pages before him.

"Hello Hokage-sama." a man in a signature Anbu mask greeted evenly, smooth red lines displaying the visage of a wolf against the white porcelain.

"Ah, Kinushi. Thank you for being so prompt." Minato said in genuine appreciation.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." the stoic man replied in his low baritone voice with a slight bow before another, much shorter Anbu member appeared instantaneously with Daisuke arriving shortly afterward, returning the shinobi manifests.

"Ynoshi as well, thank you both for your haste." the Hokage said gratefully, observing as the taller shinobi acknowledged his fellow Black Ops member with the slightest of nods. The simple gesture was quietly returned in kind as Ynoshi observed serenely through the curved slits of a violet lined boar mask.

Both ninja wore modified Black Ops equipment that reflected their own unique styles, separating them from their standard-clad comrades.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." the small woman answered in her soft but unyielding alto voice, bowing her masked form to their caring leader respectfully. The kunoichi had dark hair that fell softly between her shoulder blades and wore a matt silver chest piece that did well to contain her exceptional chest. Ynoshi wore matching forearm and shin guards that bore gentle, elegant flower engravings. All of which she wore atop tight black pants and a long sleeve body piece.

Her taller counterpart sported the usual all black pants and body piece, but donned a long katana across his back. Guarding most of his upper body were intricate armor sections of a sturdy and flowing nature, designed so that they didn't clang together (there was in fact no sound emitted by any of his movements). The armor covered his chest, belly, back and shoulders as well as his outer arms, hands and fingers. Made out of a near-black metal, Kinushi's thighs and shins were protected as well.

"I need you two for a classified assignment." the powerful leader informed, raising the file to the male Anbu who swiftly relieved him of the document. "Secrecy is of utmost importance here, which is why I chose you two. You will make an effective team, as I believe you complement each other. This, and I trust you have the effective power to be in and out swiftly and silently."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." the two ninja said in peculiarly harmonious unison.

"Ynoshi, your code name for this mission is Yagiza. Kinushi, yours is Sasoriza." he finished, smiling coolly at the two masked shinobi. "Sasoriza, you are the captain of this mission due to your greater pool of experience. You are dismissed. Return to me safely."

"Yes sir!" they accepted together, replying in unison once more. In an instant, the duo made a phantom departure that mirrored their arrival.

 **En Route; Team Sasoriza**

Traveling for less than three seconds, the specialized cell traversed several blocks before halting together in the shadows of a tight civilian alley.

"Gather what you need and rendezvous here in three minutes." the captain ordered in near silence, keeping his senses open for signs of eavesdroppers. When it came to stealth and secrecy, Sasoriza erred on the side of supreme caution.

"Yes sir." she responded, equally quiet as they split up; traveling at insane speeds to her own home to prepare for the imminent trip with battles to come.

Before two minutes could pass, Sasoriza reunited with Yagiza.

Arriving like a ghost, the tall ninja stared at his subordinate as he realized she had beaten him. Regarding his short companion for a moment, the captain seemed to be in thought as Yagiza caught a glimpse of his deep aqua-blue eyes from the moonlight that slipped through the curved view-slits. After the man finished his brief thought Sasoriza made a small motion and the two elites set off on their journey to the Land of Rivers.

 **2:01AM; Land of Rivers**

After roughly nine hours of quiet tree bounding the shinobi duo breached the confines of the Land of Fire's southwestern border.

With a raise of his fist, Sasoriza slowed to a stop within the cover of trees and brush with his partner.

"Set up camp." Sasoriza directed as he installed a perimeter guard. Diligently setting wire traps coupled with smoke bombs and poison gas, he glanced toward the smaller kunoichi.

Looking down, Sasoriza redid the wire fold he had previously been working on. He had not realized his eyes lingered on her curving, black-suited figure.

After a few quick minutes, Yagiza finished setting the sleeping space for the two of them and leapt into the branches of the tree above their beds; still within the confines of their invisible dome of defense.

"I will keep first watch if it's all the same to you, taichou." she spoke quietly, barely audible to the man just below her.

"I will rest." Sasoriza accepted after a short pause, matching her audibility. "Wake me in three hours."

"Yes sir." Yagiza replied softly, staring off into the dark as she listened to her commanding officer curl up below her.

 **8:13AM**

A cool breeze signified Yagiza of her consciousness as she awoke, unmoving. Not bothering to open her eyes, she searched in three-hundred-sixty-degree vision to locate her captain; which she did successfully in less than half a second.

Acquiring her subject, she decided to watch him before she signified that she was up. Studying his body and chakra closely, Yagiza observed as he sat on his heels in a crouch, staring straight in the enemy's direction. His heartbeat was normal, and his energy was potent and strong.

A fierce shinobi he must be, with such strained chakra pools. She could feel the power radiating from him, but as she studied she understood he had a natural gift of which he put to full potential.

'He must constantly push his limits.' she thought in curious admiration. 'Only way he could reach chakra levels of that magnitude.'

"I'm ready, taichou." she informed him, instantly appearing by his side. "Shall we break camp?"

The captain turned a masked face in her direction before smoothly looking forward once more.

"Quickly." he answered evenly, disappearing as he set himself to undo every elaborate, tedious trap he had set six hours prior.

Once they erased all traces of their presence from the surrounding area the shinobi duo raced toward their objective in silence. Moving from tree to tree in unseen grace, the Special Operations ninja made it to the coordinates given to them for their assignment.

"Taichou." the smaller woman spoke as they halted their advance. "I see them."

"… How many?" Sasoriza asked, disregarding his question of 'How?' The seasoned jonin easily worked the math to mark her as a Hyuga clan member, noting his discovery of her dojutsu ability.

"Their temporary settlement is a sort of reinforced camp. It seems to be split into two sides; fifteen on the southern and twenty three on the northern." she answered plainly. "They appear to be mobilizing, but not for battle."

"A meeting between the two, maybe. Who are they?" he inquired, keeping his senses open to ambush as they whispered despite his new knowledge of her visual ability.

"Both sides are Special Operations units." Yagiza informed, looking over all the darkly-suited masked men and women among the foreign ranks. "There's a few impressive specimens, but one of the southern group members has chakra sealing wrappings covering most of his body. He has a terrible aura about him."

"Hm. If one of our enemies are indeedSuna like our report suggests then it may be safe to assume that he is the Hidden Sand's jinchuuriki. If this is the case he may be even more unstable than previously recorded." Sasoriza said, a molecule of emotion reaching his tone that did not go unnoticed by the Konoha kunoichi. "We need a plan."

"Our mission is to capture them." Yagiza stated simply, motionless as she investigated their adversaries through her gifted white eyes. "I do not know if success will arise from this course of action. It may be difficult to incapacitate them all."

"Then I'll modify the mission. We must invent and execute a surgical ambush on a select figure." the Anbu captain stated coolly, his bright mind working hard for a solution. "One of the jonin rank."

"From which side?" Yagiza asked before mentally answering her own question.

"The southern group is the Sand if that wrapped boy is Gaara. It would be unwise to choose them in this situation when a third party has presented itself. Secrecy would be lost in starting a war." Sasoriza summed up, still envisioning a game plan. "We observe. Determine the highest rank among the northern group and seize them."

"How will we perform this?" she asked, genuine curiosity reaching her tone.

"Well that's simple." the man in the wolf mask informed in dry amusement, tilting his head in thought as he continued to face their adversaries. "With my sharingan."

 **End**

* * *

 **For my loyal followers/readers, yes. This is** **canon** **to** _ **New Horizons**_ **, you may take your safety breaths now.**

 **PSA!** **: This is the only other Naruto story I will be doing for the foreseeable future (I'd say ever only because I do not know how long NH or UC are going to take).**

 **Also** **: If you enjoy Destiny & Star Wars then you're in for a real treat. I'll be releasing a short crossover story that will be finished within the next few months.**

 **Also if you like Destiny, I have a solo story for it:** _ **Power Without**_

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Good day, and thank you for reading.**

 **-Kyzer-**


	2. Perfect Success

**I do not own Naruto.**

 **I'm baaaaaaaack!**

* * *

 **8:33AM; Land of Rivers**

With fully muffled chakra signatures Yagiza and Sasoriza crouched deep in the bushes as they prepared themselves for execution of a surgical strategy they constructed together.

The small cell was heavily outnumbered and possibly outgunned. This had no effect on seasoned Anbu Black Ops members such as these; masters of illusion, deceit and stealth.

"Are you ready?" the man in the wolf mask asked quietly, watching as the two groups' leaders whispered at the center of the makeshift camp. The man wrapped in chakra dampening tags stood like a sentinel of death in the back end of what was thought as the Suna side.

"Affirmative." Yagiza answered firmly with a slim nod of her white porcelain mask.

"Your move." the sharingan user allowed, making a subtle shift in body language for her departure.

In that instant the kunoichi was gone, racing across the treetops at breakneck speeds.

Finally closing in on the enemy, a branch cracked under her weight. Drawing the attention of most of the ninja, two seconds had not passed before a kunai collided hard with Yagiza's facemask; sending her in a backward flip as she careened forward into the rough earth.

The negotiator of the foreign group watched alongside his allies as the white masked shinobi began to panic, throwing several kunai at random targets before breaking for the opposite direction. Halting as a trio of guards blocked her path, she whipped around quickly.

"Oh- ahahah, what is this? It appears you've made one mistake too many, friend." the apparent leader of the third party scoffed, making his way to the circle surrounding her. Their faces were all shrouded in black, with only the eyes visible; as neutral a getup as possible. "Don't fight it, you should welcome death after a failure like that. I know I would."

Yagiza didn't speak, preferring to jerk around as she watched the enemy enclose on her position.

"Hahah, alright. Enough." the leader announced darkly, raising his hand casually to drop it in a single motion. "I don't play with my food."

Slowly, the cornered kunoichi slid two kunai out of her weapons pouches.

l l l

Observing in focus from afar, Sasoriza heard the faint scrape of his partner's weapons being drawn. With a nod, the hidden Uchiha ignited the fuse connected to a cup that was brought back taught between two elastic lines.

Moving in haste he activated two more similar fuses placed in separate locations before making for the other side of the encampment with ghostly silence.

l l l

"Kill her." the man ordered calmly, bringing his hand down.

With active byakugan, Yagiza watched every opponent simultaneously as she blocked and dodged seventeen kunai before engaging two enemies at once. Ending one's life before slashing the second across the chest, an object raced above her through the air at the man who gave the order.

Sensing the projectile, the leader drew a kunai and slashed the orb before it could reach him; detonating the bomb which burst in a flurry of smoke.

Watching placidly, the ninja thought to originate from Suna decided to intervene in self-interest. Before they could reach Yagiza's position however, another smokebomb struck the ground, further decreasing visibility.

Hidden in the smoke, the Konoha kunoichi had it easy incapacitating a few enemies before the leader reached her, seemingly able to sense his way toward her through the smoke.

'He must be listening to their deaths. He's trying to track me.' she surmised before he threw a flurry of shuriken in her general direction. She didn't move as the stars raced passed her. She watched as her captain approached from behind him to meet with the enemy ninja between them.

In a shunshin Yagiza leapt forth and covered his mouth just before Sasoriza pulled a blunt punch to the back of his skull, knocking him out cold. The third projectile they had set finally landed between Yagiza and the thicker part of the woods, exploding in a fiery cacophony.

Several ninja were set aflame as Yagiza hefted the leaders' slumped body over her shoulder and made for the trees under the cover of smoke and fire. Following her lead with fully active sharingan to predict her course, Sasoriza found a ninja his teammate knocked out and stole them before exiting in silence.

 **8:42AM; En Route**

Hauling ass in a nonstop sprint, the efficient shinobi duo raced toward the borders of their homeland, already setting a distance of close to three kilometers since their abrupt departure from the scene they invented.

The phantom soldiers raced quietly through the tree tops, occasionally encountering breaks with open spaces; which they avoided. The hostages, albeit an encumbrance, did not slow them to a significant degree.

"Well done." Sasoriza commented under his breath, not turning to face the woman he addressed.

"Impeccable timing." Yagiza offered in return, reflecting on their flawless extraction. Rarely did a high rank mission go on with unhindered success. "Hokage-sama was correct in his assumption."

The man behind the red lined Anbu mask did not request elaboration, as he knew she referred to their leader's assumption that they would be an outstanding team. He merely nodded thoughtfully, knowing she would most likely notice as she kept two pale eyes open to every detail of their surroundings as they sped through this foreign state.

 **10:07PM; Konoha**

Arriving in the Village Hidden by Leaves, Team Sasoriza sought for the Interrogation Division.

As soon as they breached Konoha's outer borders they were escorted by fellow Anbu in the off chance their captives awoke. Which was unlikely due to the light breathers applied to them that emitted a steady but small amount of sleeping gases to ensure they remained inhibited.

Finally reaching the end of their mission, they were greeted by Inoichi at the entrance of their destination.

"Ahh, Team Sasoriza yes?" the seasoned elite asked rhetorically, motioning for them to follow him deeper into the complex. "In here is fine, Ibiki will be with them shortly." he finished as they set their prisoners face down in two spaces on the stone floor that brandished chains and clamps. "You two, lock them in. Team Sasoriza, take this to Hokage-sama. Excellent work."

"Thank you." the duo said in unexpected unison as the wolf masked soldier received their authorized mission statement.

"Hm." the aged Yamanaka nodded as he withdrew into the room to wait for his fellow interrogator.

 **Seconds Later; Hokage Tower**

Arriving before the Hokage's door, the two Black Ops shinobi waited only a couple moments before they were asked to enter.

"Ah Yagiza, Sasoriza, hello." their humble blonde leader greeted pleasantly, standing from his chair as they approached his desk. He seemed to have tackled much of his paperwork in the time they've been gone. It was also hours passed his time to leave. "I'm glad to see you've both returned unharmed."

"Yes sir." the small team replied before Sasoriza extended the file he received from the head Yamanaka.

"The enemy never knew what hit them." Yagiza commented placidly.

"I see that." Minato said with a small grin as he read over the report which detailed the ins and outs of the mission in detail. "A flawless success according to your logs. Brilliant work you two."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." they replied together, not paying any mind as they bowed low before rising.

"Hmm." the Uzumaki thought as he studied the team he created. "I'm going to give you an order which is slightly unorthodox, but fitting in a case such as this."

He paused for a moment, allowing them the time to prepare before he continued.

"Successes like these aren't as common as I would like, and this is your _first_ mission together." the Hokage went on, folding his arms with relaxed body language. "I want you two to take some time to yourselves, but do so together. Train with one another and hone the apparent effectiveness of your teamwork."

Sasoriza was baffled, along with his smaller counterpart. Anbu didn't tend to do much other than high-end missions, homeland security and border control.

"You have two days before your next assignment." Minato said with muffled amusement at their lack of responses. Taking a seat he observed the last of the work needed before he went home to his family. "Make them count."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." the pair said harmoniously, taking a bow before vanishing.

"Uchiha and Hyuga, huh…" the blonde man thought to himself as he observed a document titled _Under the Glass_.

 **Hokage Tower Entrance; Team Sasoriza**

Landing outside in the blink of an eye, the pair of Anbu stood quietly together under the bright moonlight.

Yagiza turned and looked upward at Sasoriza's wolf mask. She cocked her head in question when he looked at her. They stood like this for a moment before he slowly looked up, admiring the moon before elegantly stepping forward in a casual gait.

The smaller of the two followed suit, walking with her new partner under the full moon.

After nearly an hour, the pair reached a dense allocation of trees of which they entered. Not to her surprise, Yagiza observed as her counterpart rubbed a gentle thumb against a module of bark, pulling back a small hole at the base of the tree slightly encased by thick roots.

Slipping down, the Hyuga followed once again. A spiraling staircase led to a metal door donned with a lining of fuinjutsu. Sasoriza made a sign of which she refused to observe out of courtesy and disarmed the protection before sliding the door forward and then to the right inside the wall.

Upon entering she was greeted with pleasant smells of wood and the faintest hint of fruit. The mild scent of books greeted her as well while the man ignited fireless lights.

"This is my Anbu safehouse." Sasoriza informed lightly, walking from the comfortable living room to the kitchen behind a half wall. "Hokage-sama granted me permission to create my own separate space away from HQ after I proved my worth. It took some persuasion, but eventually Hokage-sama allowed it."

"It's nice." Yagiza complimented as she studied the second home from her place under the doorway. Roots from the tree above accented the ceiling and walls, acting as hangers for glass ornaments in some areas. "Quaint."

Sasoriza returned from the kitchen and noticed his partner had not fully come in. He had removed his shoes, but otherwise remained in full battle gear, which he noted since she removed her sandals as well. He had a subconscious thought to stay combat ready when with other ninja, no matter the affiliation.

"Yagiza." the man called, shifting her attention away from his abode and onto him. "You are safe here; you may relax."

"I believe I could say the same about you, wolf." the kunoichi commented back. If the taller shinobi didn't know better he would have sworn she was grinning under that boar mask. "When you remove the white, I'll come in."

"You must do the same." Sasoriza answered as he took two steps forward, intrigued at her approach of the situation. "Ready."

With a nod of her hidden visage, both Anbu Black Ops members carefully pulled their respective Anbu issue masks.

Eyes of bright and dark revealed themselves as they both took in the other's appearance for the first time. Most Black Ops memberd only knew a small number of their comrade's faces, making the dual exposure something unique.

Scanning with a pale gaze, Yagiza took note of Sasoriza's eyes, which were a deep, clear blue unlike the black that is abundant across the Uchiha clan. He had angular features with pitch black hair that swept to his right in a swift, spikey flow. His expression wasn't as blank as she had expected, although the conditions of their reveal made for a more relaxed environment.

Despite being a more than competent elite, Yagiza's features were gentle and faintly welcoming. Her dark, tightly braided hair had a hint of peach as it extended below her shoulders. Her Hyuga eyes observed him with interest, mirroring his own as he studied her.

"Well, captain?" the white eyed woman asked, a miniscule tone of play in her voice. "What's the plan?"

"Hm?" Sasoriza asked, caught in thought before he regained his bearings and answered her query. "We will train the next two days and learn how to operate more efficiently. We will create backups, signs and form dual jutsu combinations together. For tonight however, I suggest we get rest. You may have my room."

"Understood." she replied evenly, nodding with thought as she opened her dojutsu and located his humble sleeping space. Making her way, she began loosening sections of her armor. "Thank you."

The Uchiha nodded as she left him, standing in the comfortable living room of his hidden safehouse. Releasing himself from his own armor, he sealed and reinforced all defenses before laying on a small couch and passing out.

 **End**

* * *

 **Please forgive my leave of absence. The next chapters for** _ **New Horizons**_ ** & **_**Power Without**_ **are already well in the works.**

 **Do not fret, for I have not forsaken thee!**

 **Good day, and thank you for reading.**

 **-Kyzer-**


	3. Fastidious Harmony

**I do not own Naruto.**

 **NEVER EVISCERATE SATIRICAL WEAPONS**

* * *

 **6:00AM; Sasoriza's Anbu Safehouse**

Sharingan seethed like a blaze in the darkness as a man stared at his ceiling, lowering his racing pulse and relaxing his overheated body. It was another nightmare, and thanks to his abundance of self-control he did not thrash in the night.

Ignoring the beads of sweat falling into his eyes, Sasoriza sat up while his internal clock signaled him to start the day.

Rising from his couch, the Uchiha recognized the aroma of food wafting from the kitchen. His stomach yearned in earnest as he noticed he had not eaten in close to three days.

"You're cooking." the taller shinobi remarked calmly, approaching the kitchen's half wall. Skirting the corner, his deep aqua blues were graced by the kunoichi's curved figure; dressed in her single, tight black bodysuit. "It smells good."

"Did you think it'd smell bad?" the shorter woman tested simply, sparing her partner a glance before continuing to stir. "I needed to eat and you didn't have much here but I managed to make miso soup. You also have some nice kinkan and strawberries we may have as a side."

"I know what I have in my kitchen." Sasoriza teased vaguely, pulling two plates to set a small sunken table between the kitchen and living room. "When did you wake?"

"Not long ago." Yagiza answered, using a ladle to distribute the soup into their respective bowls before bringing them over to her team mate. "Do you have a plan for the day, captain?"

"Well- somewhat." he replied, kneeling at the low table after he placed the fruit and silverware. They stopped to bow their heads before beginning. "We will discuss it together once we arrive at the training compound."

"Yes sir." the toned Hyuga nodded, sighing after taking a sip of her handiwork. She paused a moment, regarding him nonchalantly. "…Are they frequent?"

"…Excuse me?" the stiff shinobi inquired, hoping he heard incorrectly; knowing he had not.

'Shit, touchy subject.' she thought to herself anxiously. She eyed him with curiosity in her pale gaze as the Hyuga could not help but continue. Too stubborn. "You were having a bad dream, right?"

"Were you watching me?" Sasoriza asked in retained disbelief, squinting in irritated suspicion as he spoke.

"No! No, of course not, I-" she started, her brow pinched in worry as her eyes widened slightly at the accusation. She did not grasp why, but his betrayed reaction and body language truly upset her.

"Do not lie to me." Sasoriza exclaimed steadily, tensing subconsciously. She could have sworn his bright eyes shifted dark toward a purpling hue. "If you used your ability to spy-"

"I am telling the truth; I did not." Yagiza asserted, her expression soft as she replied sternly. "I was alarmed and could hear you when I came out of your room. It was not intentional."

"Ah." the man said mildly, stifling the kunoichi as he bowed his head low. "I apologize. Please forgive my outburst."

"There is nothing to forgive for being human." she commented, her voice soothing in a subtle manor. "Your life is your own, I do not wish to intrude on your privacy."

"Hm." he nodded, straightening as he gazed through the table into his mindscape. "They are."

She regarded his expression for a moment and felt sad as, just for these brief seconds, she forgot all about their training as efficiently absent killing apparatuses.

"I'm sorry I asked so directly, it was not my place to…" she started as Sasoriza lifted a hand to subdue her nicely.

"It is not a problem. I over reacted." the muscular agent admitted thoughtfully, lifting the first spoonful of the kunoichi's cooking to his lips. "Oh what- this is delicious."

"Huh, well what else did you expect?" the woman asked daringly, giving him a challenging look as she sipped her spoon. "You should always err on the side of brilliance in my case."

"Uh huh. Well I suppose I did not suspect anything in particular. It is just so full of flavor." he praised, taking another few spoonful's. "How did you make this?"

"I just know what goes together I suppose." Yagiza accepted with a sly grin before continuing. "Guess it helps to be an expert in herbs and toxicology."

"You poisoned me?!" the Uchiha asked in an impressive representation of a faux reaction before smiling for the first time, sipping more of his meal. "Good thing I'm immune."

"Hah, immune to what?" she asked skeptically, eyeing him with an amused look.

"Everything." he replied with a shrug, grinning as he took a bite from a scarlet strawberry.

 **6:42AM; Designated Anbu Training Compound; Region One, Second Court**

Arriving at the training yard after a pleasant walk, the two ninja were alone in the large enclosed field. Expansive and divided into brilliant sections of grottos, caverns, valleys and ditches the training court boasted areas of thick trees and dense sand to provide a various amount of terrain for all sorts of situations.

"Okay, first order of business. We need to learn more about how we fight together." Sasoriza started, walking away from the shorter woman before shifting to face her. "Let's begin with hand to hand."

"You want to fight me?" Yagiza asked, keeping a sassy expression even when her captain scoffed and turned around. "It's not ideal to have your back to your opponent."

"Yes. We will start with taijutsu." the man said, substituting with a pocket of air before raising a palm to the quick kunoichi. Her attack was frighteningly quick. He smirked in approval. "First we should don our masks as well as training weights."

Yagiza nodded before the duo approached the wall sporting an equipment cache and attached ankle, wrist and chest weights before returning to their previous position. Back turned to his team mate once more, the man in the wolf mask stood ready. "Begin whenever you li-"

Again he felt her speed as Yagiza rushed toward him, zipping around just as quickly to brush her swinging kick aside, pushing her over him with her own momentum. However, once she struck the grassy earth she immediately and with great agility made a one-eighty to strike down at the crouched Uchiha.

Blocking the punch with an armored forearm, Sasoriza locked an iron grip on the assailing wrist with a turnabout move of his hand. Unexpectedly, he powerfully pulled the woman closer to him, mooring a wicked punch into her steel abdomen. Yagiza ate the blow with a cringe.

Seeing as how the wolf wanted her near, the boar decided it was immensely dangerous for her to grapple like this with a stronger combatant who was evidently comfortable in this position.

In haste, Yagiza hopped in place, bringing her knees to her breasts before she extended her legs to deliver a separating blow to her taller opponent's groin; launching from him in a backflip. Absorbing the kicks with his free palm, Sasoriza allowed the force to drive him back before he pounced forward; closing much of the space between them before the woman could touch down again.

She hadn't much time before an air-splitting fist rocketed passed her right ear, tightly avoiding the impact with her liquescent movements. With all the precision of the deadliest assassin she rammed a clenched left fist below his extended right arm and into the exposed armpit of her assailant.

The blow knocked the last of the exhaling air from the wolf's chest cavity, causing his adrenaline to spike as his body naturally recognized that it was in danger. Ignoring the utmost lack of space in his lungs, the Uchiha spun counterclockwise; in congruence with his inertia.

Happily acknowledging her decision to not allow him time to breathe again subconsciously, Sasoriza kicked an incoming ankle away before using his left palm to deflect another as Yagiza flaunted her highly acrobatic fighting style; forcing him to block nine individual aerial assaults before touching down within a single second.

The man's muscles pinched and burned hot from the lack of oxygen they were getting as he continued to use every one to dodge, block and reciprocate bouts. Finally recovering a small amount of space in his lungs, he could feel the broken ribs on his right stabbing inside while the rhythm of their fight began to settle into a frenzy he knew quite well. Or so he thought.

Each movement was a haze as the duo sought to violently dismantle their rivals. It was a cadence of battle that few highly skilled shinobi have experienced; a fairly uncommon occurrence even for the exquisitely honed Anbu. The beat accelerated however, and morphed into a new tempo of which they were unversed. This territory was mutually alien to them and they sensed the congruent foreignness but sustained the flow unperturbed.

Eventually a song was discovered, and they reached a momentary yet delicate equilibrium. Their offenses and defenses blurred and became one as they seemed to move with supernatural fluidity together and against each other. Perpetual harmony was reached between the ninja as their movements grew increasingly fastidious, complex and beautiful.

It was well far and beyond the capacity of a warrior's moment. Their actions spoke primly of their personalities and quirks in the briefest exchanges physically possible. Elegant and unique, the encounter slowed steadily before the two clashed evenly in a rigid standstill; unyielding in their raw stalemate.

They breathed heavily, brought close as Sasoriza held the woman in a constricted grapple. Yagiza's leg, however, was firmly planted and primed to sweep the man's to use his weight against him.

"Wow. Well done, that was awesome." a spikey haired figure commented a short distance away, clapping amicably at the previous display of exotic battle. "I'm not sure I've ever seen a dual quite like that. Although neither of you were using chakra or anything other than hand-to-hand, so I suppose there's some logic- but nonetheless…"

The black haired figure held three others in tow, clearly on their way to the third section of region one. The man smiled at a comment made by the shortest member of their group, who was subsequently punched in the shoulder by a taller affiliate of the tailing trio.

"Oh- thank you very much, Obito-sama." Sasoriza exclaimed with restrained excitement, bowing evenly as Yagiza nearly missed the beat; lowering in kind. "We're a new unit assigned by Hokage-sama, and we were tasked with learning more about each other so I thought we'd start off with taijutsu training."

"Naturally of course Koh- excuse me." the esteemed Uchiha waved with a laugh, almost getting ahead of himself. "Heh, what is your name now?"

"It is Sasoriza, sir." the young shinobi answered with a grin behind his white mask. It was` a while since he had seen the renowned sharingan master.

"Ah, _Sasoriza_." Obito recounted with a nod of approval. "I like it. Well, the guys and I have some work to do and I don't want to hold you two up. You are gonna go down in history; I can feel it!"

With a pleasant exchange of waves the larger group took their leave in leisure, no doubt on their way toward extreme levels of shinobi business.

Left alone once again, the duo finally had a chance to reflect on the intricately intimate dance they had just previously entertained.

"That was brilliant."

"That was phenomenal." the two commented in astonished unison.

They needn't discuss the act they performed as their actions spoke volumes their lips could never utter.

"I'd say this calls for a water break." Sasoriza suggested lightly, starting for the refreshment chambers toward the center of the pentagonal compound. "Plus I should patch my ribs before we continue, eheh."

"Oh of course. Here, let me help." Yagiza responded tenderly, allowing the man to lean some of his weight on her as they walked. "So what's next on the agenda for today?"

"Hm- let's see." the man thought aloud, pushing his mask above his face with a sweep of his left palm. "Let's focus on learning as much as we can about our respective differences and how we can better complement each other; maximize the efficiency of our execution as well as our survival."

"Yep, can't forget that." the woman said in muffled jest, grinning up at her counterpart as he shook his head. "Surviving would be nice."

"Shutup Yagiza." Sasoriza muttered as he easily ignored the searing pain in his chest and ribs. "That's an order."

 **End**

* * *

 **Very happy with this one. I know it's been a while, but life has had brutal plans for me.  
Stay thirsty my friends.**

 **Good day, and thank you for reading.**

 **-Kyzer-**


	4. Efficient Pairings

**I do not own Naruto.**

 **Super stoked about how well I pulled of the Joker this Halloween!  
Also, my birthday is one ONE WEEK!**

 **(not that it really matters, I'll only be 22)**

 **.READ ON.**

* * *

 **Tuesday, 12:25PM; Designated Anbu Training Compound**

 **Region One, Second Court**

Fierce crimson eyes brandished three spinning tomoe, predicting the outcome of a kunoichi's blurred hand signs. The masked woman finished her unique formula in a flash. However, Yagiza was already found out even as she unleashed her advanced ninjutsu.

Leaping far right and away the sharingan user avoided a rapid succession of lightning-charged chakra which shot down from the sky in what appeared to be bolts shaped as birds of prey – seeking him out with wicked hunger.

Finally nearing the sandy ground from his aerial dodge, the final four bolts closed in on the wolf. Aggressive electric avians appeared ready to inflict their plasmatic bite, but with a move slick as the lightning he dodged, Sasoriza sliced through the air with his katana; igniting the chakra conducting blade with the fire element as he dulled the integrity of Yagiza's incoming attack.

Managing to dissipate two of the birds entirely, heavily dulling the third in addition, Sasoriza scarcely dodged the fourth manifestation while the diminished third shot struck him brutally. Scorching the shinobi's shoulder and ramming him into the earth, his crash blew up a column of sand and dust. The assaulting woman's white eyes widened somewhat, however she made no move to assist her opponent as she scanned his body with her byakugan.

Emerging from the site in a rush of speed, the injured ninja spat a volley of boulder sized fireballs. Realizing she was pinned, with nowhere nor time to escape, the boar masked soldier twirled in a familiar Hyuga dance; creating a dome of shielding chakra as she rotated.

Successfully protecting herself form the infernal orbs, the distracted Yagiza was unable to notice a fast-approaching chakra beneath her soon enough.

Powerless to dodge in time, Sasoriza erupted from the dirt beneath her and locked onto her ankle with a single inexorable grip. Pulling her leg up as he rose, the Uchiha launched her into the air with one mighty swing, consequentially causing him to touch down as she ascended.

Focusing hard as he summoned chakra, Sasoriza leaned down with two hands on the hilt of his sword; aimed upward under his rival who already concocted a strategy for her dangerous descent. The burnt man thrust his blade into the air as it crackled with hazardous lightning before bursting aflame. Manipulating the two energies together, the treacherous elements combined; super-heating as they lunged upward in a faintly liquid-like state.

With her strategy suddenly in shambles, Yagiza reanalyzed her situation. Determining the jutsu to be too thick and energized to block or twirl aside, she quickly created a clone to throw her out of danger before it was engulfed and incinerated by the bright, yellow technique.

Her enemy had predicted this response, and alternatively cast a flurry of shuriken toward her possible vectors. Seven of the metal stars imbedded themselves into the woman's armor and body while the eighth merely gashed the side of her neck.

Shooting up dirt as she landed, Yagiza clenched her teeth and launched herself at her partner with hands alight in chakra. Sasoriza knew better than to allow himself to be touched by the kunoichi's dangerous hands, turning his still crackling katana in defense.

Blocking her advances with thrusts and parries of his flickering sword, the Uchiha observed with a hidden smile as he noticed Yagiza applying precise pinches and nudges of his katana with her fingertips, occasionally using a single finger to bump the blade safely aside as her pulsating chakra nullified the electricity wrapping its deadly edge.

They met with a familiar rhythm in an instant before the Hyuga flipped backward, simultaneously kicking the sharingan user's sword aside. His grip was too keen to be abated, however his defenses were now wide open. In the same move as her retreat, the Hyuga made a clone that appeared before him.

With the wolf unable to move soon enough, Yagiza's clone reached to annihilate his organs with her Gentle Fist technique. Instantaneously, time began to slow for the seasoned Uchiha, even further than before as his sharingan spun and mutated into a new pinwheel shape. Ultimately deciding against it, Sasoriza instead chose to substitute with a leaf to avoid the catastrophic beating.

Noticing an abrupt spike in his chakra, the lithe kunoichi furrowed her brow as her fatal fingers warped the space where organs would have been. Swiftly relocating her adversary, she stepped into a new stance the raven-haired man had yet to witness.

Sasoriza stood a great distance away from the Hyuga, apparently having crossed the field into the trees during his substitution. To reach her team mate Yagiza would need to follow him into the forest, which would eventually morph into harsh guerilla warfare. Knowing this, the kunoichi simply waited. She did not feel like avoiding traps alongside the wolf's furious ninjutsu assaults.

A battle of patience ensued between the Anbu as two scarlet dots kept watch on the elegantly poised byakugan user from the shadows. Twenty-six tense minutes were spent this way as each tested the other's limit.

After what might as well have been an elongated staring contest, a Sasoriza duplicate strode casually from the woody shade.

Approaching in a tight gate of faint nonchalance, the clone waved at Yagiza as it neared, "I think that should be enough for now. We should get lunch, we can discuss our results at the table."

"…But it was just getting really good." The woman complained lamely. Her stance drooped as she displayed her disappointment openly. "I still have plenty of techniques to show you."

"Correct, and we still have plenty of time to do so." The false Sasoriza informed with a hidden smirk, arriving before the Hyuga. "We need to eat if we are going to continue training at this level. It is the wisest course of action."

"Yes sir." Yagiza sighed as she stood upright. Walking with the fake Uchiha toward the equipment rack. The true version appeared by her side in a jagged glimmer before his clone poofed out of existence.

 **Wednesday, 7:31PM; Team Sasoriza**

It was their final consecutive day of training permitted by the Hokage and it was a day wreathed in controlled violence. The esteemed ninja put their all into attempted murder as they made to best their comrade in arms.

Sasoriza and Yagiza pushed passed their limits, continuing even when their bodies shrieked in calamitous protest. They fought with such intensity that several medical specialists volunteered themselves to assist the two in their training; healing both ninja for several cases of internal damage, broken bones and stab wounds. This allowed them to progress themselves beyond the average scope of training, even affecting their attitudes enough to prevent them from pulling any punches.

After exhausting themselves and the chakra of four Anbu medical experts, Team Sasoriza came to a shuddering stalemate.

The duo of high might clashed slowly one final instance. Sasoriza held a deadly attack by the forearm as he halted Yagiza's Gentle Fist technique. His body quaked with enhanced exhaustion and he breathed in long, heavy takes beside his fatigued kunoichi.

Roughly exhaling from her final exertion, the boar put no further effort into escaping her partner's reliably inescapable grasp. Her whole body quivered with aches, and she was soaked in blood and sweat.

"Think that is enough?" Yagiza heaved, trembling under the power of the man's defensive grip. Her words significantly betrayed her struggling composure as they had since knocked away each other's masks. Her exposed visage remained mildly docile, "Or do you need me to gut you again?"

"Yes, I believe that is enough, no need for further gutting." Sasoriza sighed humorously, releasing his companion with tact. "…It would appear our Hokage would like to speak to us, since Daisuke-san has joined the crowd."

The wolf-masked man mentioned his leader's assistant tiredly, motioning toward the group of spectators that accumulated due to the climactic nature of their brutal battles. Waving toward the beefy Akimichi, Sasoriza signaled for the man to approach, meeting them halfway. It was an unusual course of action for the Uchiha merely brought on by his weariness.

"Hello Yagiza-san, Sasoriza-san. I can only assume you know I am here to fetch you." Daisuke greeted politely, studying the roughed-up team with respect. "Minato-sama would like to speak with you briefly, but make no haste. He will see you tomorrow as well."

"Hello Daisuke-san, you are correct." Yagiza stated, taking over for the sharingan user. She had previously succeeded on a double blow to his jaw, "Please allow us to redress ourselves, and inform him that we are on our way."

 **7:47PM; Hokage Tower**

After taking just enough time to heal their active wounds, clean themselves and slip into fresh armor, the two tired shinobi dutifully appeared before their steadfast commander.

Sasoriza and Yagiza remained silent as Namikaze Minato stared out of his office window and into a luscious Konoha sunset, lost in the deep expanses of his mind.

Sasoriza looked down at his team mate for a moment before returning his dark, hidden eyes to his blonde master. "Hokage-sama."

"Hm? Yes?" Minato answered, turning to address his loyally bidden Anbu. The calm man's complexion remained entrenched as he seemingly overlooked the purpose of their arrival.

"You summoned us, Hokage-sama." Yagiza informed tranquilly, remaining poised despite her deposed muscles.

"Yes, of course." Their Hokage chuckled, brushing his brow with the sleeve of his forearm. The white-eyed kunoichi imagined the stress he was undoubtedly under while he continued, "I have a mission for you both. You will be joined by two others."

Sasoriza shared a look of unspoken discomfort with Yagiza, catching a gleam of her clear eyes through the slits in her boar visage.

The Fire-Shadow lifted a hand, nodding in sympathetic understanding. "I know, I know. You two work perfectly on your own, but these men are an excellent fit. You will be working with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

Locking eyes once more, the duo shared their unspoken endorsement. It was known to them the power behind their leader's well-made son, and they knew through murmurs that Obito had been refining the younger Uchiha into a mythic team alongside the honored Itachi and Shisui.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." the wolf acknowledged, bowing slowly with his female companion. "What is the assignment?"

"Infiltrate the Hidden Sand, assess their military strength and investigate the status of their jinchuuriki." Minato assigned easily, understanding the wealth of skill before him. "You four will be leaving tomorrow night."

The Hyuga cocked her head slightly, curious. "Hokage-sama, will we be unmasking?"

"For the duration of this mission, they will be gifted with masks of their own and pose as Anbu since their identities are too high value." The Yellow Flash clarified, grinning curiously at the both of them. "This is a relatively simple espionage mission, but due to the nature of our relationship with Suna, and how close you're getting to their prized weapon I declare this mission an S-rank task."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The increasingly familiar duo answered robustly.

"Good, you will return here at noon tomorrow." Minato instructed, unable to shake the mysteriously inquisitive look about him. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

The boar and wolf masked shinobi finished a keen salute before departing like they had never arrived.

 **Thursday, 11:57AM; Sasoriza's Hidden Abode**

A night of peaceful rest helped to rejuvenate the aching Black Ops agents and freshen their sore bodies. In a state of limbo waiting for their appointed meeting with Konoha's Kage, the Anbu enjoyed a restful morning.

"It is nearly twelve o'clock, Sasoriza." The Hyuga informed form her position on the Uchiha's couch, reading a novel of the finer arts involved in swordplay. "Are we going to leave early?"

Running a hand through his jagged raven hair, the man thought a moment as he paused whatever he was doing behind his weathered notebook. "Yes, we might as well go now."

Yagiza grinned as she swiftly stood and began the process of applying her delicately engraved armor alongside her partner. Finally sharing a small glance, the two shadow warriors donned their respective animal masks before departing in grace.

 **Moments Later; Hokage Tower**

Deftly rushing into the office that contained their blue-eyed leader, Sasoriza and Yagiza were aptly acknowledged as they stood before his desk this time around.

"Hello you two." Minato greeted nicely, facing up from his duties with a bright visage. "Word has spread quickly among your colleagues about your training. I appreciate how fervently you approached this abnormal situation."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The duo acknowledged with regard, shifting minutely.

"Thank you for the unique opportunity." Sasoriza said gratefully, slightly shocking the others before two large bodies of chakra joined them.

"Sasuke, Naruto, welcome." Minato greeted smoothly, noticing the young men's aura shift from friendly to professional. "Now that we've gathered, let us begin. I am sending the four of you to investigate the military power of the Hidden Sand. We want to know how many jonin, chunin and genin they have. What state their Anbu are in, if it is possible to discover such information."

Sweet woodland scents made their way into the secure room through opened windows as their Hokage continued, "Additionally you are to examine their Ichibi (One-Tail) jinchuuriki, Gaara of the Sand. Also known as the Sand's Ultimate Weapon. It is suspected that you two," he explained, motioning with a slight gesture of his palm to the Anbu, "might have seen him among the Suna Anbu dealing with some yet-to-be-known third party; whom are also being investigated."

"Accomplish this in the best way you see fit. Naruto, Sasuke, for this mission you will be given your own Anbu masks as this is a task worthy of their precise nature. However, since we are rapidly approaching a conflict on one end or the other, I have tightened our hold on Konoha's borders. Meaning, I have less and less Anbu shinobi to send on aggressive ventures and therefore will allow you two to take their hypothetical place." Minato hesitated, apparently in thought. His demeanor was one of pride before he inhaled silently and continued. "Keep in mind that if your presence is detected, you will have no assistance other than what you four can provide. If your identities are found, war will erupt between Suna and Konoha, and due to our treaties, Iwa (Hidden Rock) and Kumo (Hidden Cloud) will be forced to intervene respectively."

"This is a high-risk assignment that has a high probability of immense payoff. It's an assignment I know the four of you can handle." The Yellow Flash recognized as his features grew rigid. "That being said, if something goes south…I expect you to make the highest sacrifice. For the greater good of the Hidden Leaf as well as the shinobi world; do not allow yourselves to be identified. No matter the cost." Minato managed to visually address each shinobi before him, regardless of personal ties to his son and his son's childhood comrade. He reached into a previously prepared drawer to lift from it two new porcelain masks.

Holding the disguises for the young men he knew well, he offered them evenly. "Naruto, here is your mask. Sasuke, this is yours."

The whiskered man approached in a stupor, relieving their Hokage of his new face. Naruto looked especially awestruck between them, briefly looking over the fierce avian mask in his hands

Sasuke quickly joined the receival, taking the surprisingly heavy mask respectfully, hurriedly admiring the sleek protruding fangs and angled eye slits of his new reptilian visage. Excitement whirled inside him as the viper's blue lines were keenly impressed in his imagination.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." The new temporary Anbu units uttered, taking a bow before returning to their places beside the elder agents. A second passed as the young men looked up at their masked superiors, following suit as they donned their renewed appearances without ceremony.

"Behind you are two sets of standard Anbu armor. I want you to leave within 36 hours. Take that time to plan and prepare as you will." Minato instructed, walking to place himself in front of his desk before the loyal shinobi. Casting a gaze into the distance, the spikey haired man called his dutiful Akimichi. "Daisuke-san, locate Nohara Rin for me please. She and I must speak. As for you four, good luck. Return home safely."

The newfound squad saluted sharply, acknowledging their orders with unified dignity, "Yes sir!"

Sasoriza and Yagiza blinked out in a shimmer, escaping to the aberrant darkness provided by one of Konoha's dimmer allies up the street. They always moved with haste, but at the moment they were appointed squad members to the younger jonin they had been silently testing and weighing them.

"Uzumaki gestured our way, I am certain they know where we are." Sasoriza whispered easily, observing as the two friends stood outside of the tower before disappearing in an impressive blur of speed. "It appears they have vanished."

"They are most likely preparing themselves for the mission." Yagiza observed softly, attempting to relocate the boys with her byakugan. She followed the Uchiha's movement for one short-lived instant before losing him. The jinchuuriki appeared to cease existing. She approved. "Shall we wait?"

"Affirmative." Sasoriza accepted, crossing his arms as he leaned in the shadows, patiently awaiting the arrival of their new comrades. "We wait."

The dual senior shinobi needn't pause long as their new team mates arrived in a similar alley adjacent from them, successfully sinking into the shadows. However, they noticed that the blonde positioned himself to only be seen by the truly adept of vision.

Sasoriza melted from the shade, a ghost in broad daylight as he motioned for the young men to follow before splitting off in a new direction.

The minute sprint placed them high in the behemoth trees surrounding Sasoriza's hidden safehouse. Yagiza kept watch all around them to ensure security as they observed Naruto and Sasuke join them after a moment.

Sasoriza and Yagiza studied them with a strange fondness, looking over their entirely overhauled Anbu appearances. It was impressive how fitting the armor looked upon them, so much that it reminded them of the legend known as Hatake Kakashi.

After a couple tense seconds the viper masked jonin tilted his head toward his partner before introducing himself, "Hello. I am Uchiha Sasuke."

Making a similar gesture, the jinchuuriki hawk was quick to follow, "And I am Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

The boar and wolf shared an approving look before returning the restricted yet pleasant salutation.

"My name is Yagiza." The Hyuga started, placid and courteous. Her voice seemed to hang in the canopy for a moment.

"My name is Sasoriza." The elder Uchiha replied in suit, simultaneously bowing with his female partner. Rising, Sasoriza stood tall and firm as his voice reverberated harmoniously underneath the kunoichi's. "For the sake of this mission, please allow that to be the final time you use those names until we return."

"Of course, Sasoriza-taichou." The faux-Anbu accepted, bowing humbly.

"Uzumaki, your codename is 'Shugeki'. Uchiha, yours is 'Borei.'" Sasoriza addressed, allotting the codenames with subtle, open palmed gestures. "Now that the formalities have concluded, we need to discuss strategy and plan out our mission; considering all possible fail-safes."

The viper and hawk shared a subtle movement before the newly named Uchiha spoke up.

"Captian, should we find somewhere private? He – Shugeki and I have several secure locations to offer." Borei asked, stoic as any proper Black Ops agent.

"No one is near." The Hyuga revealed politely, neatly pointing toward her face as she hinted. "I am watching, no need to worry. Thank you for asking, however."

The viper masked shinobi simply nodded in polite understanding along with the blonde hawk, "Byakugan?" Yagiza nodded in kind, regarding her Uchiha captain.

"Sharingan." The wolf masked Uchiha revealed next, making a gesture like the kunoichi's with his right hand. If the two younger ninja were surprised, they showed no sign. "Since all four of us have a history of working with both dojutsu, I feel Hokage-sama was, again, correct in his estimation of our potential."

"Again, taichou?" Shugeki questioned, tilting his hawk visage slightly as the breeze sifted through his spikey blonde hair.

The single woman beamed behind her violet lined mask, getting strange swells of pride within her bosom and swirls of what she took to be excitement in her abdomen. Hiding these emotions, her concealed grin widened, "Sasoriza and I were assembled by Hokage-sama as well. Based on our files, he suspected we would work well together, and we do."

The viper and hawk caught each other's attention before Borei provided an open palm for Shugeki to clasp zealously; visibly displaying their apparent friendship.

"We do really well ourselves." Borei admitted with a hint of excitement reaching his tone. Reeling in his outstretched hand, the recomposed viper faced his superiors. "Yagiza-senpai, what sort of Hyuga techniques do you know?"

"Well since you are likely asking in relation to Hyuga Hinata, I am certain she may know everything I do or more." The boar masked kunoichi enlightened, recalling memories from many years prior. In the past she bore witness to the elder byakugan princess and the training the small girl tolerated with her stern paternal clan monarch. "Tutelage under Hyuga Hiashi is intense, though he is the head of our clan and therefore bears the most knowledge of our secret jutsu."

"What about you, Borei?" Sasoriza enquired next, addressing his younger clansman with sharp interest. "What have you been taught in that group with your brother and the other two?"

"We've learned more about the sharingan, as well as the secrets it withholds." The viper responded guardedly, facing his comrade for a moment before returning his attention. "He and I haven't gotten a chance to work with what I've learned."

"I see." Sasoriza nodded understandably, calm as he calculated the possible abilities his subordinate clanmate could have been alluding to. Deciding he would discover the answers in due time, he continued.

"We will discover what you learned together… To start, let us begin with the terrain and how we'll traverse the Sand's expansive desert. Then we can address our plan to invade and survey their military strength. Once we finish the easy part, we will need a plan to locate and study the Ichibi jinchuuriki…" successfully acquiring every parcel of attention he could, the tall elite took a knee, fetching his maps and relative field notes.

 **End**

* * *

 **Yeeeeeeeeeeet**

 **If you haven't gotten into New Horizons, now is a fabulous time to do so.**

 **Trump is now the President of the United States of America.**

 **Pray for us, guys and girls.**

 **Good day, and thank you for reading.**

 **-Kyzer-**


End file.
